The role of anthrax toxin and the potential for using components of the toxin as an anthrax vaccine, are central to many of the proposed projects in this proposal. This core will provide investigators with highly purified anthrax toxin proteins that can be used consistently in large and small-scale studies. The toxin core will purify large amounts of PA, LF, and EF, that is LPS-free. Batches of toxin will be tested by the core for relative activity and normalized batches of toxin will be provided, so investigators can pursue multiple studies over the five years of this project confident in the consistency of this reagent. This core will also store and catalog PA, LF, and EF and employee a technician that will oversee the purification, characterization, and distribution of the toxin.